blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Shockwave
Shockwave (formerky "Meallán") is a rogue Agency experiment and enemy of the Mainframe, Zeal and especially Voltage. Biography Early life After the scientists at Aristotle Labs monitored his memories before screening them they found possible mental images of Charles Shaw. Whether he was Meallán's father or not is unknown. His entire previous life was near wiped from his memory, though it is known he came from a wealthy family. Kidnapping and transformation Agents from Aristotle Labs were said to have kidnapped Meallán and subjected him to horrific experiments that replaced almost all organic matter with cybernetics. His skin had become a blend of flesh and metallic alloy, and he was welded into his metal suit and became Shockwave. He was then imprinted with a chip that made him telepathically linked to his electric weapon. He was almost about to be a mindless servant to the Labs' cheif scientist, Dr. Alan Aristotle aka The Mainframe. However, he was able to stop the process but was unable to help his fellow victim, "Wyatt", who later became his very nemisis - Voltage. Escape When Shockwave escaped, he did not leave the Mainframe and his minions unpunished. He used his 'electric staff' to obliterate the main building destroying several of his twisted experiments. However, that did not stop his enemy and used his remaining technology to rebuild his base and hundereds of drones and soldiers to find Shockwave and use his 'perfect' form as the vessel of the Mainframe's insane mind. He is now currently doing battle with the many creatures that have been vivisected and transformed by the Agency. And has a personal grudge against the alien criminal Zeal for allowing Aristotle Labs the ability of doing what they did to him. In his battles, he has made a good friendship with the Time Traveller, and assists him in dealing with 'Time Rippers' or worse, his father, Father Time. Abilities * Light manipulation * Magnetism manipulation * Technopathy * Energy manipulation * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Flight * Energy blasts * Energy conversion * Forcefields * Electric Staff * Able to become pure electricity * Electric manipulation * Skilled acrobat * Skilled in combat Appearance Shockwave has silver metal skin, blue eyes (all parts), and blond hair. His suit is also silver and similar to a Japanese keikogi, except made of Duramite instead of cloth. It also has a blue lightning bolt insignia on the chest plate. His feet are replaced with moccasin-like metal 'shoes'. He also has a compartment in his back that keeps his staff inside when not needing it. Personality Shockwave has a very relaxed way of doing things. He is a formidable opponent but he doesn't seem to put much effort into his fights, yet mostly winning. He has a very laid-back attitude and generally sees the positive in everything. He does though bear grudges a lot and is quite stubborn when dealing with them, especially with Zeal. He is also liable to be overly emotional about his friends' welfare or even people he cares about (e.g. Voltage, though he will fight him if needed be), this makes him quite easy to emotionally manipulate. See Also * Aristotle Labs * The Agency * The Mainframe * Zeal * Voltage * The Time Traveller Category:Heroes